Lonely
by Blood Venom Tears0816
Summary: Had a request to write Alice feeling and thoughts from Rage and Fire, she introduced me to this song by: Christina Perri…lonely and the song was identical to Alice feeling in Rage and Fire.  So I hope you guys like it….


**Had a request to write Alice feeling and thoughts from Rage and Fire, she introduced me to this song by: Christina Perri…lonely and the song was identical to Alice feeling in Rage and Fire.**

**So I hope you guys like it….**

**And to my requestee….this is for you**

**Note from beta:Tehehehehe this is awesome!**

**From yours truly,**

**BloodVenomTears0816**

Never would I have thought I would give my heart away, she came into my life and took over. She made me obsessed, wanting to be near her….. To feel her. She was dangerous; I knew that but still….

I pursued.

She sometimes she made me feel good….Sometimes she made me feel used, she would take me to the highest of the high but she would also bring me down, so far down that I couldn't get up. She was my light and she was my darkness. I see now how drug addicts struggle, when you're addicted to something, it's so hard to let go…to get sober.

But I didn't want to get sober; I wanted to be addicted to her until I couldn't anymore. That girl took my heart and broke it into a million pieces over and over again.

But she did pick it up and bring it back to life, she had a grip on my lungs and couldn't breathe…..she had my body responding on its own accord; not mine.

She was my everything.

As I cry a thousand tears.

And let my pain show my fears.

As I lay in her empty bed, walls stripped bare. Not a memory of Bella anywhere, I don't know why I'm here…I don't know why I'm stuck in the past. She's been gone for so long, but still I can hear her singing my favorite song. The tears were falling, haven't stopped since. I can't get her out of my head, I can't get her out of my mind, she's everywhere I go…she's behind my eyelids when I sleep, her name is the only one I speak.

I'm losing my mind! As I clung to the bleach smelling sheets and let my eyes close…..

_2am, where do I begin  
>Crying off my face again<br>The silent sound of loneliness  
>Wants to follow me to bed<em>

_I'm the ghost of a girl  
>That I want to be most<br>I'm the shell of a girl  
>That I used to know well<em>

_Dancing slowly in an empty room  
>Can the lonely take the place of you?<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
>Let you go and let the lonely in<br>To take my heart again_

She has taken over my mind, my body and soul…..there's no fighting it, she might be gone physically.

But I can still feel her all around me.

I swear I could hear her whisper my name at night…..

_Too afraid, to go inside  
>For the pain of one more loveless night<br>For the loneliness will stay with me  
>And hold me till I fall asleep<em>

_I'm the ghost of a girl  
>That I want to be most<br>I'm the shell of a girl  
>That I used to know well<em>

_Dancing slowly in an empty room  
>Can the lonely take the place of you<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
>Then you go and let the lonely in<br>To take my heart again_

Waiting for sleep to come, I curled into a fetus position and waited….

Waited for the first sign of her breathing.

Then starts the whispers…

And finally I feel her touch….so gently caressing my face, I smiled every time and yearn for these stolen moments I have with her.

And then I take those pills and they try to keep her way….

_Broken pieces of  
>A barely breathing story<br>Where there once was love  
>Now there's only me<br>And the lonely..._

_Dancing slowly in an empty room  
>Can the lonely take the place of you<br>I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
>Then you go and let the lonely in<br>To take my heart again..._

**A/N: Heartbreaking….to love someone so much, that even after their gone….you can still feel their touch and still hear their voice. If you guess after reading this that Alice had been committed…you are correct. She couldn't get away from Bella, everything around her screamed Bella, she lost her mind.**

**Love can be that dangerous….that it can take over someone's body, make them hear things and see things. **

**Bella and Alice's love was dangerous and they both paid the price.**

**I ask you…is that a price you willing to pay for love?**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**See you!**


End file.
